The Mutant Diary's
by JONESIE817
Summary: Derrick Hunts finds out he is a mutant. He goes to the Xavier Mansion to find out what his powers can do. He meets a girl named Kelly Goodman who develops a gigantic crush on Derrick. When Kelly gets taken into the wilderness by mutant hunters, Derrick stops at nothing to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How could this happen? My parents are normal. How could I be this way? I don't want to be like this. I don't want to be a freak. No one likes people like me. I just want to be normal. That's all I wanted. Everything is just so different now, ever since I found out what I was. A person knowing what I am is the worst. When a friend of mine found out, she told everyone at my school. I'm called a freak constantly. Today was the absolutely worst day of the entire year. The school kicks me out of it, just because the super intendant hates the thing I am.

When my parents found out, they didn't want to even see me anymore. They sent me to a place where people like me learn how to use their powers for good. It's called Professor Xavier's Mansion, school for the gifted. It's not a gift though, it's a curse! I can kill people! I don't want that! What if I did something on accident and hurt someone? What will I do? What can a 17 year old do in a situation like that? Nothing, I couldn't do anything.

I decided to go to the school on my own account. I ordered a taxi and packed my bags and left. My parents said nothing to me as I walked out of the door. Getting away from that type of social life would be good for me. I got rid of the phone my "friends" had the number of so I wouldn't be teased or bullied.

When I was in the taxi, all I could think of is how my life could have been if I didn't have any powers. My thoughts were interrupted by the taxi driver going to a grinding halt. "What the heck?" I said out of habit of when something weird happens. "Sorry sir, this jackass had to just get to his big business job and run a stop light." I rolled my eyes. The thought of people doing the stupidest things ever angered me. I mean, why risk someone's life just for your personal gain? It's stupid.

When the taxi pulled into the driveway of thee mansion, a bald man in a wheelchair was waiting for me. As soon as I was out of the yellow car and paid my fee, the taxi driver slammed the gas pedal and drove away as fast as he could. You could tell he didn't want to be there at all. The man in the wheelchair stuck his hang out "Welcome Mr. Hunts. I see you have gifts that need teaching. Here is your map and information about this school." I shook his hand firmly, showing him my strength. My father always said a man can trust you if you have a firm handshake of a working man. "You can just call me Derrick you know." I took the information he held out and walked into the mansion.

I found my way after fifteen minutes of mindless wondering around the building. Room 7g was my room. I unlocked the door and was in a pleasant surprise, no room mates. I had a dresser, a bed, and thankfully my own bathroom. My duffel bag I had slumped on my shoulder was thrown on the bed. I started to unpack and put my toothbrush on the sink to signify that I'm staying for a long time. "It's more of a home than a school. I guess the separate building is the actual school and this is the dorm." I thought to myself laying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. I was actually happy I was there. No one could tease me because, well they're like me. I looked at the time, it was 5:57. I still had time to kill so I decided to look around the mansion.

I walked outside my room and not a second later a boy step right in front of me. "Hey you must be new here, what's your name?" The girl asked me. Just like the Professor Xavier, she stuck her hand out in front of me. She looked very pretty. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes that were extremely noticeable, and the prettiest smile in the world. I hesitated for a moment. All I thought about at that moment is her. I stuck my hand out and shook firmly, not breaking away contact. "Oh sorry um hold on." She said while she broke contact and grabbed sunglasses out of her purse and put them on. When she put them on, I shook my head. "Yeah sorry, I have the power to make men fall in love with me by eye contact. I have to wear sunglasses to sort of break the connection the other person feels." She informed me. I was sort of fascinated at how her power was. It did explain that weird feeling I got when I was gazing at her eyes. "That must suck. Can you like turn it off or something?" I asked her. "I wish." She answered me while blowing hair out of her face and put her hang on her hip. "Dang that sucks. Well what's your name?" I asked her. She answered "Kelly Goodman. Nice to meet you uh-"I interrupted her "Derrick Hunts." We shook hands. "Do you want me to show you around? I mean it's no trouble." I thought about it for a second. I didn't have anything to do and I didn't want to be lost the next day. "Sure why not?"

The place is so big that it took us two hours to just get done with the little tour. Kelly was great though. She was funny, intelligent, and kind of flirtatious. She showed me where my classes were and where her dorm was. I guess she showed me her dorm is so we can hang out. She introduced me to some of her friends. Her friends seemed to think I'm a good guy so they didn't mind me.

We reached her dorm after the tour she gave me. "Thanks again for the tour. Bet I'll get lost though." I joked. She laughed "You know you and your well-built body structure and your short black hair is really attractive. You have a girl?" She asked boldly. My eyes widened. I didn't expect her to be this forward. "Thanks but, no. I haven't had a girlfriend since three months ago. Why do you ask?" I asked her while glancing down several times. I was trying not to make semi contact with the gorgeous girl. "Great. I'll guess I will see you tomorrow Derrick." She said as she opened her door and closed it while I still sat there, dumbfounded. I stood there for about a minute or so then left.

When I went back into my dorm, I looked at the time. It was 7:58 so I decided to take a shower before I went to bed. After I changed into a tank-top and some pajama pants, I crawled into my bed. I started to think about my plans for tomorrow. The professor told me that I have to meet them in the "Danger room." I had no idea what that meant. I made sure that Kelly showed me where it was so I wouldn't be mindlessly wondering the building. That was the only thing I had to do (that I know of) so I thought "Why not hang out with Kelly? She wouldn't mind." After thinking of just anything, I eventually fell asleep without knowing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning I was awoken by the alarm clock. "Great, I get to get up at 8:15." I said under my breath sarcastically. I threw the comforter off of me and got up. I had to go to the danger room at 9:00 so I didn't want to be late, even though I had 45 minutes to spare. I stared at myself in the mirror of the bathroom door. "I do have a well-built body." I thought to myself, agreeing with Kelly. I put a quick comb through my hair then brushed my teeth.

While I was making my bed (I had nothing else to do) there was a knock from the door. I walked over to the door and when I opened it, it was Kelly. "Oh hey Kelly, what are you doing?" I said smiling, happy to see her. "Hey Derrick, want to hang out today? I don't have any classes and all you have to do is show the school your powers so I thought you would want to." Kelly said, looking down and held her hands together while twirling her foot from side to side. "Totally, we'll hang out after the thing I have to do at nine." I said to her. Her head shot straight up when I said totally. She seemed surprised that I would actually hang out with her. "Awesome! I'll meet you outside of the danger room!" She said, skipping away from me joyfully. I couldn't help but, chuckling at her a little.

I went back into my room and shut the door behind me. When I sat on my bed, something hit me "What will I do to show my powers? I barely know how to control it. How could I just show someone without knowing how to use them?" I thought to myself. I almost panicked. I looked at the time. "How could the time be be 8:49 already!? I barely did anything!" I said, really panicking by now. I was pacing back in forth around the room. Without even noticing, about 5 minutes passed. I looked at the clock on the nightstand one last time. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" I put on some jeans and a "Peirce the Veil" shirt. I darted out of the room and towards the danger room. I didn't want to make a bad impression on myself by being late.

My mouth kept saying "Sorry" and "Excuse me" while I moved other people out of the way. I ran across the halls as fast as I can. I had to slow down; I was way out of breath to run anymore. I bent down to catch my breath. I didn't want to waste any more time. I started to run again. "Please don't be late. Please don't be late." I thought repeatedly. Out of breath, again, I finally found the danger room.

The door slid upwards, opening itself, revealing the empty metal room. I slowly walked inside. "Hello Derrick. Welcome to the test. Please stand in the middle of the room. We'll give you obstacles and see what your powers are." A deep voice boldly said as I entered the room. I was kind of scared to actually know what my powers can do.

I stood in the middle of the room as directed by the mysterious voice. Nothing happened for about maybe 3 minutes. Stress started to build up along with panic and fear. All of a sudden a man walked into the room. There was no light around him so I couldn't find out who he was. "Fight me." His dark voice said. Now I was scared. "What?" I asked him. "I said FIGHT ME!" He yelled at me. He whaled and attacked me. His arm was loaded back, ready for a punch. I ducked and backed away. I was now behind him. "What's wrong? Never fought like a MAN before?" He provoked. "Shut up!" I tackled him, taking him to the ground. I got a good punch at his face until he kicked me off of him. "You made the wrong choice bub." He said. As soon as he said that, sharp knife-like things came out from his knuckles. I knew it was a real fight by then.

Afraid for my life, I ran the opposite way. Unfortunately, he ran faster than I did. He tackled me to the ground like I did him. His arm was loaded back again, but this time, it would be a lethal stab than a punch. I kneed his stomach then rolled next to him, getting free from his grasp. I shoved my forearm to his neck, trying to choke him. Even though the man was larger than me in muscle, yet I was choking him. It was really puzzling. I started to breath faster and more heavily. I started to think about this man's death. It fascinated me, just how I took a man's life, without caring. "Please, stop." He whispered, gasping for air. I started to laugh at how pathetic this was for him. "You're so pathetic!" I yelled. Soon after, he finally kicked me off of him.

He took a big gulp of air. He finally could breath. I attacked him again but, this time, my powers were triggered. When my hand hit his face, he whaled in pain. He dropped to the floor on his hands and knees. He was in the worst pain of his life, I could tell. "Your pain is my energizing gain." I said to him. "Do you know how it feels to be the ant being stomped on? WELL DO YOU?!" I screamed at him. "I was always that ant! And now, I'll make you the ant!" I said as I raised my foot above his head. "Stop," Someone said on the speaker. "Stand back." It said. I did as directed.

I looked around, dumfounded again. "What's going on? What have I done!?" I yelled. I knew this would happen. My desired dark side almost killed a man! I looked at the man who attacked me. "Are you alright?" I asked, worried as hell. "I don't know. Xavier, help me." He said. He needed a doctor badly. Professor Xavier came into the danger room from the control room. "Jean, use your powers to get Wolverine to the infirmary as fast as you can!" Xavier ordered a woman who was in the control room with him. Jean took the Wolverine to the infirmary as soon as she could. I felt so guilty, I could have killed him!

"It's all right my boy. He'll be okay. He just needs some medical attention. I need to talk to you, follow me." Xavier said as we stared at Jean rushing Wolverine to the infirmary. "Okay. Am I in trouble or something?" I asked him, hoping the answer was no. "Oh heavens no, we did ask you to do what you can do and you did." Xavier answered as he led me to the place he desired me to go along with him. I thanked god that it was the answer I hoped for.

We made it to the room he wanted to talk to me in. What was so significant about this room? Couldn't we have talked in another room? When we went inside, there was a large computer-like machine. "This is saribro. It helps me tracking people and to see into a person's mind. I want to know more about your power. It's nothing like I've seen before. The power you have is so interesting. Please sit here." Xavier informed me. I sat in the seat. I wanted to know more about this "interesting" power as well. I hope he could find out what it is. Before we started, Professor Xavier informed me that I will need to be asleep to do this so, he decided to put me under a sleeping drug.

I woke up in the same place; nothing seemed to be changed, besides Professor Xavier's mood. "Derrick, your powers," He began. "What happened?" I asked him, concerned of what was revealed to Xavier. "Your powers… They are deadly, unreal in fact. Whenever you're threatened, you become a sociopath, not caring who or what you kill. You try anything to kill the person who threatened you. You get super strength and durability. For instance when Wolverine attacked you, you tried to kill him. I don't even know what this power is." Xavier said, staring at the computer results. "You are a very dangerous child." He added. I couldn't believe it. The news just adds to what made me panic about I can do to a person. "It all makes sense now…" I said softly. "May I go?" I asked, staring at the ground. "Of course you can." He answered. I ran out of the room even before he answered.

I ran through the halls back to my dorm. Kelly was waiting for me at my door. "Hey Derrick, how'd it go?" I stopped right in my tracks. "Not so good. I can't hang out today." I said, just trying to make sure she is safe, from me. "Of course we can! Your power can't be that bad." Kelly said holding my wrist, keeping me from going into the dorm. "It can. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to kill you." I said. "What?" She let go of my wrist. I left her outside of my room.

A couple hours have passed after my "test". I went to the cafeteria to eat since I haven't eaten since yesterday. After I ate, I went to see Wolverine in the infirmary but, on my way there, he was walking around the hallways, like nothing happened. "Hey Wolverine wait up! I'm sorry about earlier today, can you forgive me?" I asked him worried that I permanently hurt him. "Don't be such a girl. I'm fine though." He said to me then walked away, not even worrying about it. I just stood there, and then went back to my room.

After I hung out in my room for a couple hours I realized that I only use my powers uncontrollably when I'm threatened. I can hang out with Kelly if I'm not threatened. I got out of the room and headed for Kelly's dorm. I knocked on her door "Kelly? You there, want to hang out?" I asked the air it seems like. She opened the door "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kelly and I hung out for the rest of the day. We watched T.V in the living room with a kid named Bobby Drake and one of the X-men, Rogue. People seemed to get along with me quick. Bobby thought I was a great guy to go clubbing with. I politely turned him down when he offered.

Kelly wanted to talk to me in private so she took me under an oak tree and sat down. She pulled gum from her pocket, trident layers. "Want one?" She asked, holding out a piece of gum in front of me. "Sure," I took it and opened it. When I threw it into my mouth Kelly said "Do you like anyone here? Like boyfriend and girlfriend like." She asked me. I started to choke on the gum when she specified. "Why do you ask?" I asked, punching my chest to stop choking. I started to become very curious of why she was asking. "Well, I know someone who likes you, a lot." I thought about it for a second. I am really bad with things like this. "Really, wow, someone must have a really bad taste in boys." I joked. "I don't have a bad taste in guys!" She yelled. When she realized what she said she tried to cover it up "Uh- I mean she doesn't have a bad taste." I stared at her, surprised by what she just said. She started awkwardly laughing.

We were interrupted by Professor Xavier "Derrick! We need to speak to one another! Please come over here!" He yelled from a far. I looked back at Kelly "I'll be right back okay?" She nodded to signify that she understood. I got up and ran over to the Professor.

"Hey Professor, what's up?" I asked him. He started to lead me into the building again "I didn't tell you something about your powers. I thought you thought your powers were bad enough so I wanted to give you time to think about them." Xavier informed me. "What is it?" I asked him while we walked through the building. "Well, when you're in the stage of the sociopath, when you even touch the other person they become in agonizing pain and the pain doesn't stop till you go back to normal." He said gazing down the hall as we walked. I stopped walking when he finished his sentence. I thought about Wolverine and how much pain he was in when I choked him. "He must have felt more pain than a usual person being choked." I thought to myself. "Are you okay Derrick?" Xavier asked me. "Yeah, just, it makes sense now. Why I went all crazy, literally. I just don't want to hurt someone on accident." I said, turning to the opposite direction, back to where Kelly was.

I got back to Kelly then sat down. "What did he need you for?" She asked, chewing on her gum. "He just told me about my powers." I said, staring at the sky as I lay down with my hands behind my head. "Like what?" She asked. "Do you really want to know what my powers are?" I asked so she would stop bothering me about my powers. "Uh yeah," She said as if I was stupid. "My power is super strength and durability. It's triggered when I'm threatened and when I'm threatened, I become a sociopath and whenever I'm like that, I try everything in my power to kill the person who threatened me." I said, still staring into the sky. "Oh, at least you don't have to wear glasses all the time. Then again, your power is worse than mine." She said. "Wait, so you don't think my power is weird?" I asked her, really confused. "Who are you talking to again?" She asked, being sarcastic. "Oh right." I said remembering her power.

As we sat there talking, we felt a droplet of rain. I raised my hand to see if I'll feel it again. "It's starting to rain, we should go inside." I said, getting up from my comfortable position. "I guess." She said disappointedly. It started to pour by the time we were on our way to the door of the building. "Come on!" I raised my voice, laughing at how we are still in the rain. I grabbed her hand and rain to the door. I noticed that she started to blush while I held her hand. When we were under the covering above the door, I let go of her hand. "Do you want to go to the living room and watch some more T.V? It's only like 4:45." Kelly asked. "Sure, why not?" I said. "Hey Kelly," I said, trying to get her attention. When she looked over to me I said "Race you to the living room!" I shouted. We ran across the halls until we made it there. I beat her to the room. "Man, you're slow!" I criticized her as she came running after me. I laughed at her as she teasingly punched my shoulder. "Jerk!" She shouted jokingly. We finally went inside the room.

While we were watching a random T.V show, Kelly leaned on me while I rested my arm on the edge of the couch. Someone came through the door while we watched the T.V screen. A blonde boy walked into the room with two other boys. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here guys! Two love birds. Get a room!" The blonde boy teased. He and the others laughed while he bullied. "Shut up asshole." I said, not looking away from the T.V. "Make me." He provoked, just like how Wolverine did. "Shut up Josh! Leave us alone you dick!" Kelly shouted, annoyed with Josh and his friends. "Again, make me!" He repeated. "You wouldn't want me to." I said, again not looking away from the T.V. "Even though you have powers, they can't be that dangerous." Josh said, believing that my powers cannot literally kill him. I stood up "Let's see what you can do then." I said, provoking him. He laughed, and then he shot electricity from his hands. The electricity hit my stomach, making me fall to the ground. I whaled in pain. "Derrick!" Kelly screamed. Josh and his friends started to laugh. "You guys are pathetic!" Josh yelled. They started to laugh harder.

I got up from the ground. My mind was overrun with thoughts of killing Josh and watching him bleed to death. I ran to him and tackled him to the ground. I punched him repeatedly. Pain was the only thing that Josh could think about, I could tell. I grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him to the wall. I punched him again and again. Josh was becoming bloody all over his face. "Calm down man!" One of his friends said. "Get off of 'em!" The other said. "Derrick, stop!" Kelly screamed. I was filled with anger. I did not want to stop making him feel pain. I threw him to the ground. "I will make you feel like death will be the best way out when I'm done with you!" I tried to attack him again but, Kelly got in my way. "Get away!" I shouted. "No! Calm down!" She shouted back. I tried to get free from Kelly's grasp but, the other two boys grabbed me. Because of my super strength, I threw them away from me. "I'll regret this!" Kelly said before she took off her glasses and stepped between me and Josh.

She stared into my eyes. I shook my head and gazed in her eyes. I raised my hand to touch her face. She quickly put her glasses back on. I finally came to my senses. I looked around. I saw Josh, bloody faced and bruised. "Oh my god, did I do that?!" I started to freak out. "It's alright Derrick. Calm down." Kelly said, trying to stop me from freaking out too much. "How can I? I almost killed him! "I shouted. She shushed me then said "It'll be okay, he'll be fine. Come on." She told the two other boys to take Josh to the infirmary.

She took me back to her dorm. We sat on her bed talking about what just happened. I was bent over the edge of the bed with my hands on holding my head up. "I can't believe I did that." I said. "Derrick, you'll get used to them. You'll learn how to use them. I mean, why else are you here?" Kelly said, trying to cheer me up. "Kelly, this is the second time I've done this! I can't control it! I can't go through this anymore!" I shouted, standing up and flailing my arms into the air. She stood up after I did. She grabbed my hand and held it. "We'll get through this together." She said, staring at me through the sunglasses. I couldn't help but, smile at her. I turned towards her and grabbed her other hand.

Now we were face to face and held each of our hands. "You know, you're probably the best friend I had since, well, ever." I said, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. "Best friend? I thought we were more than that." Kelly said, looking down at the floor. I pushed her head up to look at me again. "We are." I said. Before she could react, I kissed her. She didn't try to resist. She wrapped her arms around my neck while my hands rested at her hips. My eyes were closed but, I could tell that hers were still open because she was surprised. When I separated from her, I said "Is that more enough?" I asked jokingly. All she could do is smile.

We were awkwardly interrupted by someone knocking on the door. I quickly let go of Kelly and she let go of me. I sat on her chair at her desk while Kelly got the door. "Hey Kelly, is Derrick here? If not, do you know where he would be?" A woman asked from the door. I couldn't see who was at the door because of the door. "Yeah he is here." Kelly said, opening the door wider so the woman could see me. She had red looking hair with the top of it white. "Come on sugar, the professor wants to see you." She said. I got up from the chair and walked to the door. I looked back at Kelly and gave her a "help me" look. We both knew why the professor wanted to see me.

As we walked through the hallway, the woman introduced herself. "I'm Rouge by the way. I'm a part of the X-men." She said while staring at me. "You obviously know who I am if you had to get me." I said, looking awkwardly at her. "If you think about it, your powers are kind of like mine in a way. Just I can't touch people at all." She said looking at my hand. "What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't know what her powers are so I was confused. She didn't get to answer me because we were interrupted by Xavier waiting out at his office door. He didn't look too happy.

"Thanks Rogue, that'll be all." Xavier thanked. He walked to the room and motioned me to follow him. I walked into the room, looking down. "Please sit." Xavier directed. I did so. "I know you can't control it Derrick. That's why you're going to have an anger management class and a personal psychiatrist." Professor Xavier said. I thought about it for a moment. "So you think I am such a freak that I need that?" I said, getting angrier by the minute. "No, I'm saying with your powers, you must have control. That's what this'll help you with." Xavier reasoned. I sort of started to understand what he was trying to say but, it is kind of embarrassing. "Well, who is going to be my psychiatrist and anger management teacher?" I asked, getting over that I have psychiatrist and management teacher because I couldn't do anything anyway. "Jean, come in." Xavier said.

Soon enough a women came in through the door. She was tall and she had a brownish and reddish color of hair. "Derrick, Jean will be your teacher. She is has telepathic powers to see into your mind, just like me." Professor Xavier explained. I took a good look at her. "So when do I start the anger management class stuff?" I asked. "Two days from now. Jean has a two day mission so she can't do it right away." Xavier answered. Jean didn't speak the entire time. She just stood there and listened to Xavier's and I's conversation.

A little later I was able to leave Xavier's office. I walked back to Kelly's dorm. On my way there, I was greeted by Rogue. "Hey Sugar." She said as she walked with me. "Oh hey," I said back. "I talked to Wolverine about your powers. They are very interesting." She informed. She kept her focus on me and not where she was going. She ran into a few people. "They are interesting until I kill someone." I said. "Well, you know. You can wear gloves when you get mad so you don't do whatever that is." She said, trying to help me. "I guess. Well I have to go. Talk to you later." I said to her as I opened the door to Kelly's room. "Okay. See you later." She said as she walked away.

When I entered the room, Kelly was on her bed, reading a Spider-man comic. "What did X want?" She said, giving Xavier a nickname. "Well, I got an anger management councilor and a psychiatrist." I said, sitting on the edge of her bed. Kelly sat up and put her comic on her nightstand next to her bed. She scooted over to sit next to me. She decided to rest her hand on my thigh. I put my hand on hers. "Wow, are you serious?" Kelly asked. I started to move my thumb on her hand "Yeah." I answered. Not soon enough, Kelly got up and sat on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I knew where this was going. She kissed me no later than a second. I put my hands on her hips. The kissing led to making out. We started to make out for five minutes straight. We had nothing to do so we didn't care.

Before we knew it, it was 8:45. We didn't make out the entire time. We started to watch TV in her room. We lay in her bed while we watched. Because we were so comfortable, we fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It's been at least a month and a half now since arriving at the Xavier estate. Kelly and I made it official that we are together and, most of the others in the mansion have caught on. Because we were together, Kelly and I sleep in my dorm. Do to the fact that my dorm is bigger. We didn't really want the X-men to find out but, I think they can catch on as well as the students.

My anger management classes have really been helping. Jean showed me that I can think of something else to calm me down. If that doesn't help, she said to see Kelly. Jean really noticed Kelly and I. She said that I'm most calm when I'm with Kelly. I noticed how I was with Kelly. When I finally realized it, I agreed with Jean. "Oh my, you two are just so cute together!" Jean would always say to me during our little sessions. I told Kelly about what Jean would say and Kelly always blushes when I tell her about it.

We sat in her room watching anime's. She sat under my arm on the couch she recently bought. We didn't talk, just watched. I noticed that she kept glancing up at me every so often. She bit her lip when she glanced at me. A commercial came on the T.V. "Want to get away from it all? Then stay awhile with us at the new state park RV Park!" The voice on the television said. Kelly's attention was all on the T.V.

"I wish I had a RV or a camper. I love camping!" Kelly excitedly said. "My parents have a camper. I can call and ask if we can use that." I said, thinking about how it would be like to go camping for the first time. She sat up. "Are you serious? Well, we would have to talk to Professor X first and ask." She informed. She rested her hands on my knee.

"Well then come on." I said, walking to the door. She was confused at first. When she realized what I was talking about, she walked up to the door with me.

We walked to Xavier's door. After I had knocked a voice said "You may enter." We did as the voice said. When we entered, Xavier was at his desk, typing on the laptop in front of him. The room was still. The only thing that had action was Kelly and I walking into the room. Light from the sun came into the room ever so beautifully.

"Hey Professor X. We had a question for you." I started to say. Xavier positioned his head above his laptop so he could see us. "Yes?" Xavier asked. Before I could speak, Kelly answered for me. "We wanted to know if we could go off campus and have a camping trip. We'll be going to the state park." Xavier stared at us for a moment. "How long do you plan to be there?" He asked. We looked at each other, not knowing what to say. "Um, I think it'll be like a week." I said hesitantly. Xavier didn't seem happy about our request. I became a little scared about his answer. I held my breath while waiting for his answer.

"I suppose so. You both attend to your classes when needed to, unlike some other students here." Xavier answered. I quickly exhaled when he finished his sentence. "Oh thank you Professor." I said after my large exhale. We turned around and began to walk over to the door and leave. At first I thought Professor X was going to stop us and say something else but, he didn't.

We were at our room again and started to plan our trip. Kelly took out her laptop and searched the RV Park on Google. "We would have to sign in when we get there. We would have to pay twenty dollars a night too." Kelly said while she kept her attention on her laptop. I took out Kelly's (My phone broke.) phone and dialed my parent's house phone number. "Okay that's fine." I said to Kelly before my mother picked up the phone.

"Hello?" My mother's feminine voice asked. "Hey mum its Derrick. Do you guys still use that camper?" I asked her politely. "We haven't used it in a while. Why?" She asked again. Before I answered I thought about the time I left to go here. How my parents didn't even say a word to me. I rolled my eyes at the thought, not caring about it anymore.

"A friend and I wanted to go camping for the week at the new RV Park. I was wondering if I could use yours." I informed her. "Oh go right ahead! We don't ever use it anymore. You could just come by and pick it up." She said happily. As if that it was a stupid question. "Thanks mum. I'll either come by today or tomorrow morning." I said. We said our goodbye's then hung up.

"So what did she say?" Kelly asked when I gave her the phone back. "We can use it. We will need a truck though." I said when I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. "Oh. Well I can borrow one. A friend of mine has a truck. I could just use my powers to get it." She said looking over to me watching the T.V. I turned around. "Why use your powers?" I asked, very confused. "The person kind of hates me." She said shrugging her shoulders. I didn't bother to ask why.

"Well it's getting late so I'm going to turn in for the night." I said as I lied on the couch with a blanket and a pillow. Kelly got up from her desk and lied next to me. I don't know about her but, I fell right to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Kelly wasn't next to me. "Kelly?" I asked while sitting up and looking around. There was no answer. I saw a packed suitcase on the bed. "I'm in the bathroom!" She shouted from her bathroom. I got up from the couch and walked over to the bathroom door. "I'm going to get my suitcase ready alright?" I told her. "Okay!" She shouted from behind the door.

I went to my room and started to pack. I thought about what Kelly and I would do at the park. I thought about how fun it would be with her. My thoughts were interrupted when I started to think about how much of my jeans had holes. "Man, I need to go shopping for jeans." I thought to myself.

When I finished packing I went over to Kelly's dorm. After I got in there I asked "Do you have the truck?" She nodded while throwing her duffel bag over her shoulder. I asked Kelly for her phone. When she gave it to me, I called my mum and told her we will be on her way.

Kelly and I got in the truck and drove to my parent's house. It took us about 15-20 minutes to get there. My mum waited outside with my dad. My mum's expression changed from happy to confuse when she saw Kelly. I forgot to tell her that my friend was a girl and she was my girlfriend. She has always been the curious type when it came to my love life.

Kelly and I finally decided to get out of the car to hook the camper up to the truck and stop staring at my parents. "Hey mum, dad." I greeted as we walked over to my parents who stood at the doorstep.

"Hi! How have you been?" My mum said, embracing me with a hug. I laughed a little bit. "Great." I answered. I shook hands with my dad, showing him my firm handshake. After I took my hand back, I look at Kelly. "Oh um guys, this is my girlfriend Kelly. She goes to Mansion with me." I informed my parents. They both look at her and greeted with a handshake. There was an awkward silence that lasted a bit before my mum broke it by speaking.

"Will you guys be staying long? I'm making some lunch. Would you two like something?" She asked, trying to be polite. I didn't want to stay at the house anymore longer so I politely declined the offer. I casually walked over to the camper and started hooking it up with the truck. My parents decided to talk to Kelly while I messed with the camper and truck.

I was able to hear the conversation the three of them had. "So Kelly, how long have you and Derrick dated?" My mum asked. "We've been dating for about a month and a half now." Kelly replied happily. My parents kept the conversation going by asking more questions about our relationship. After a moment or two, I finished hooking up the camper.

"We're all set!" I yelled from the driveway to the front door. "Okay!" Kelly said, acknowledging me. "Well, it was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Hunts." Kelly said, trying to be polite so my mum would like her (My mum is crazy about people and manners.). "It was nice meeting you too Kelly. Maybe we should have you over for dinner sometime." My dad said, shaking hands with her again.

Not before long, Kelly and I got into the truck and headed for the RV camp. It was going to take at least an hour and a half to get there so we drove to the gas station first. We got gas, and some snacks for the road. After, we realized that we'll need food for the camper; we shopped at the grocery store. Finally, we were on our way to the state park.

After an hour and a half of talking and blaring music, we arrived at the RV camp. We signed in at the office and drove our camper to the campsite we were assigned. I unhooked the camper from the truck and hooked it up to the Park's water pipelines.

When we were finally done setting up the camper, we lit a fire in the fire pit outside and sat on the chairs that were out there too. Kelly wanted to roast marshmallows so, that's what we did. Kelly started throwing marshmallows and I threw them back. We ended up having a marshmallow fight.

The night grew as the clocked ticked forward. After the marshmallow fight, we went in the camper and have a real dinner. I wanted to cook for her to be at least a little romantic. I remembered buying pork chops so I decided to cook some of those. Kelly sat at the table and talked while I cooked.

"Your parents seem really nice. Have you ever brought a girl over?" Kelly asked, really curiously. I laughed "Only you. I never had a girlfriend besides you. I wasn't a popular kid in public school." I said, realizing how embarrassing it was after I said it. Kelly processed it for a moment. To my pleasant surprise, she didn't laugh.

"So when we kissed, that was your first time?" She asked, trying to make sense of everything. As soon as her sentence ended, my face turned to a light shade of red. I didn't answer her but, she knew the answer. I kept frying the pork chop, trying to avoid answering because Kelly would try anything just to squeeze out an answer.

"Aw! That is so cute!" She shrieked. I nervously laughed. My face turned to a darker shade of red as the conversation went on. I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

I finished cooking the pork chops and put them on plates. I turned to Kelly who was sitting at the table and sat her plate in front of her. When I sat across from her, she saw my blushed face. She smiled like she was about to laugh. I tried changing the subject "Want anything to drink?" I walked over to the fridge. "Can I have pink lemonade?" She asked. I took out the pink lemonade and two cups.

After we finished eating, I cleaned the dishes and put them back in the cabinet. When I was done, I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. As I flipped through channels, Kelly sat next to me. I stopped flipping channels when Kelly jumped up and screamed "Oh my god! Let's watch this!" when he saw SpongeBob's bubble blowing stand.

We watched SpongeBob for a while. I became curious of how it's cute when someone has their first kiss. "Kelly? Why was it so "cute" when you found out that you were my first kiss?" I asked her. She chuckled "Every girl wants to be a boy's first kiss. It's adorable!" She exclaimed. I nodded and smiled like I knew what she was talking about.

"I'm pretty sure I'm no boy though." I joked. She laughed "Oh I know you're not." Kelly flirted. She got on all fours and crawled over to me. She jump up and started to tickle my sides. Kelly knew I was VERY ticklish and she used it against me. I laughed hysterically. I grabbed her wrists. She pulled me to the floor. I had her pinned to the floor.

"Don't do that ever!" I shouted at her, laughing. She smiled devilishly. Kelly somehow wiggled her hand out of my grasp and tickled me again. I started to laugh uncontrollably. "Kelly!" I managed to say from my laughter. She sat on me and tickled me. Kelly was stronger than I am because my laughter made my body feel like jelly.

I eventually had the strength to push her off of me. I panted, trying to get my breath. She kept laughing at me. "What's so funny?" I asked as I sat on the couch again. "Your funny when you helpless." She said and cracked up right after her sentence. I rolled my eyes. Kelly began to walk over towards me and sat on my lap. She leaned back and lay on my chest.

"You're comfortable." She said as she watched SpongeBob cook patties. "Uh thanks?" I said as I raised the pitch of my voice so she knows I'm confused. I saw her close her eyes. I knew what she was going to do. She was going to fall asleep on me. To be honest I didn't mind. We both fell asleep quite soon. I guess the play fighting tired us both out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of bacon. As usual, Kelly was not where she was the last I saw her. I sat up from the couch. I glanced behind me and saw Kelly near the stove with an opened pack of thick strip bacon. The T.V was occupied with the show "Full house". The sun came through the window of the door. Kelly noticed that I was up when I made a groggy groan.

"Hey sleepy head is finally up!" Kelly teased as she put the rest of the cooked bacon and eggs on two plates. She put the plates on the table when she sat. "Breakfast is here when you want it." She informed gleefully. I stood up and stretched. I rubbed my face when I sat on the table.

"You actually made something." I teased her. She laughed at me before stuffing her face with more bacon. I grabbed the fork and started to eat. I was surprised at how lovely this tasted. I ate faster and faster, trying to keep the lovely taste in my mouth last. "This is amazing!" I told her with my mouth full of eggs. She laughed again

"Well thank you. You're not the only one who can cook between the two of us." She said, making her point obvious. I quickly finished before she did. I felt like changing into different clothes so I went in the bedroom and changed into ripped jeans and a tank-top.

"While you're grooming yourself, you should shave that scruff you're getting on your face." Kelly said, reminding me that she really isn't attracted to guys with facial hair. I rolled my eyes at her demand. "Fine," I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my shaving cream. I slathered some on my face. I took my razor and started to gently move it across my face. After like two minutes I was done.

"Ta da!" I presented my smooth face to Kelly while she took her last bites of her food. "Yay!" She shouted, raising her hands in happiness. When she took her last bite, I took her plate and put it in the sink.

I walked to the couch and sat. Kelly walked to me and stood in front of the T.V. "What are you doing?" I asked, a little afraid of what Kelly was planning. She didn't answer. She sat on me. "Kelly?" I said her name again. She leaned over to my face and kissed it without saying anything. I didn't stop her, I kissed her right back.

There was a sudden knock on the camper door. We both stopped and sighed. Kelly got off of me and walked to the door. She opened the door and saw a woman at the door. "Hi?" Kelly said.

The woman was skinny, wearing heels, sunglasses, and a summer dress. You could tell this woman was from the city. She was more of a Boston woman though, not New York. "Yes hello! I saw you and your boyfriend last night. My husband and I were wondering if you two would join us for dinner." The Boston woman invited. It was obvious that Kelly didn't know what to say to her. I got up and joined Kelly and the woman at the door. The woman stared at me in my skin tight tank-top. I swore she started to drool a little.

"Hi, I'm Derrick and this is my girlfriend Kelly. What time would you like us to come over?" I said, just winging it. "Fantastic! My name is Francine and my husband, Hugh, is back in the R.V. Our R.V is over there." Francine pointed across the street. Kelly looked at me with wide eyes. She was giving me the "Are you crazy?" look. "We'll see you then, around six?" I asked. "Sure." Francine left after her answer. She waddled away in her heels.

Kelly glared at me. "What the hell Derrick? Why did you say yes?" She yelled after she closed the door. "Kelly, we'll be fine. It's not like they'll kill us. They are just trying to be polite. Besides if they do try to kill us, we have powers remember?" I reminded her. I thought that she was being ridiculous. "Whatever." She looked down at her feet cloaked in socks. I turned her around with her back facing me. I wrapped my arms around her. "Kelly, you know I wouldn't make decisions that could potentially hurt my baby." I said, trying to show her that we would be fine just having dinner with some people.

Kelly broke free from my grip. She sat on the couch and motioned me to sit with her. Kelly adjusted her glasses. "So how about what we were doing earlier?" She asked, flirtatiously. I smirked at the idea. We both leaned over to each other. We kissed. She stopped the both of us. "What's wrong Kelly?" I asked her, confused of why she stopped us. "I'm just not up for it." Kelly admitted. I leaned back away from her. "Okay." I said. I was disappointed. I got up from the couch and went into the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower." I informed Kelly. I took a towel and jumped in the shower. Kelly didn't acknowledge me.

After about ten minutes I got out of the shower. I walked into the bedroom and changed into the same tank-top and ripped jeans (Since it wasn't really dirty and I just changed into them today). I brushed my teeth after I got into the same clothes.

I walked out of the bedroom and saw Kelly lying on the couch watching some T.V show. "What are you watching?" I asked her as I stared at the T.V, confused. "Trust me, I don't know. I can't find the remote though." Kelly said unenthusiastically. I laughed at her laziness, mostly because I am the exact same way. "Kelly. The remote is behind you." I said, laughing again at her laziness. She looked behind herself. She put her hand on her face to show that she feels stupid.

I smirked and walked to the kitchen part of the camper. I got out one of those little containers of pringles out of the pantry. I sat on the end of the couch and started to eat. "Where is the pamphlet the office gave us about the park?" I asked Kelly, wanting to do something. Kelly pointed to the bedroom towards the nightstand. I got up and I looked through it. I went to the activities page and started looking through it.

"Kelly, there is a lake. We can do that today. Want to do it?" Kelly looked at me as if it was a ridiculous question. "Oh course, thank god I brought by bathing suit!" She excitedly shrieked. The exited teen girl ran to the bedroom and shut the door. I laughed a little.

When she got out the room, the girl wore a bikini that revealed a lot. I couldn't help but, stare "Wow, you look amazing." I complimented. Kelly looked down and smiled. She looked at me staring and gave me a look. "Are you checking me out Derrick?" She said, about to laugh. I shook my head and stared at her face "Uh no of course not!" I nervously said. She busted out laughing. "Oh my god, you're too funny." She said. I nervously laughed. "Come on." She said, bursting out of the door. "I got to change Kelly!" I reminded her. She sighed "Fine." She murmured.

I came out of the camper with swim trunks and no shirt. "Ready?" I asked Kelly while she sat on the chairs outside. She looked over to me and giggled. Kelly looked up and down my body. "Do I see YOU checking ME out now?" I asked her smiling like an idiot. She got open mouth and wide eyed. She shook her head to knock herself out of whatever trance she was in. "Let's just go." She said in a hurry. Kelly got up with our bag of towels and what not and started walking to the beach. "Wrong way Kelly," I informed. She turned around and walked the opposite way without saying anything. I laughed again at my weird attraction to Kelly.

We arrived at the lake in no time. We picked a nice spot on the beach and lied out our towels. After about ten minutes of setting up our umbrella and what not, Kelly and I started to swim in the lake. When we got out of the lake (about an hour later), we dried off and hung out on the beach. We saw some people playing volley ball and decided to join them in the game. They didn't mind at all.

After a while we all decided to take a break from volley ball. Kelly and I walked over to our little spot and chilled there. We finally decided to put on some sunscreen so we didn't get sunburn.

"I'm going to the snack bar, want anything?" I asked, getting a little hungry and thirsty. "Some water." She answered, rubbing the sunscreen on her arm. I grabbed a ten dollar bill from my wallet in the bag and walked over to the snack bar. I got two bottled waters and a chocolate bar. When I turned around, I saw two guys talking to Kelly.

When I walked back over there, the two guys looked at me in disgust. "You're dating this ass? Come on baby one date with me and that's all you'll need until we fuck." One of the boys said. They looked about 17 or 18 like us. The one who was flirting with Kelly was a little muscular but, not as much as me. The other was a scrawny boy who was the other guy's pansy.

"You better back off asshole." I said, getting angrier. I dropped the water and candy into the bag and looked back at the two guys. "Why should I? Your girl said she wanted me to get into her panties." He said, laughing. Kelly looked at them the same way they looked at me when I first walked over.

"No I didn't! You wish you little pervert!" She shrieked. I tried to be mature about this matter. "Okay guys, just go away and let us be." I calmly said. They laughed at me. "What if we don't?" The guy's pansy asked. The other walked over to Kelly and sat next to her. "Come on baby; let's see how you do in bed!" He yelled and reached over her to grab her boob. Before he did so I grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" I shouted in anger. My anger level rose into high levels. Kelly scooted away from the two men. She noticed that people were staring at our direction. "Ouch! Stop it, let go of me you freak!" He whaled. My grip tightened. Kelly knew what was about to happen. "Derrick let go of him!" She shouted at me. I tried to ignore her but; I looked into the boys eyes. His eyes were filled with fear. The type of fear of when you think you won't even be alive. I realized what I was doing then loosened my grip, I eventually let go.

The two boys ran off. Kelly put her hand on my shoulder. "Let's go." Kelly said. There was embarrassment in her voice. I nodded my head in agreement. "Sorry." I mumbled. I stared at my feet while we packed up our stuff and walked back to our camper.

When we got inside the camper I turned to Kelly. "I'm so sorry Kelly. I can't control it. I-" I was interrupted by Kelly's lips caressing mine. When she let go of me she smiled. "You stood up for me. That's all I care about." She said, making me feel better. "What? Kelly you know what happens; I could've hurt that kid." I said, getting worried of what could have happened. She wrapped her arms around my neck, standing on her tippy-toes to try to meet my gaze.

"Derrick, you know I wouldn't have let you do that. I have ways to stop you and it actually worked. Remember your little fight with Josh?" Kelly said, trying to make me remember something I didn't want to. I started to remember what had happened though. After Kelly took me away from Josh, she took off her glasses and made me look into her eyes. That's when I realized it. Kelly's powers actually calmed me down when I'm about to kill everyone.

I didn't say anything to her after what she said. I did my little smirk I always do. She leaned over and kissed me again. "Thanks Kelly." I whispered in her ear while we hugged. She rested her head on my chest. We let go of each other soon after.

"I just realized I have to take another shower." I said trying not to laugh. She laughed at my realization. "Well so do I. I call taking one first!" Kelly announced. I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch while she ran to the bedroom, then to the bathroom. After about 20 minutes, she got out. When she got out, I jumped in the shower again.

When I got out, I changed into the same tank-top and jeans. I joined Kelly on the couch watching T.V. I grabbed the snack from the bag we brought at the beach. I opened it and started eating. Kelly stared at it and licked her lips. Before I took another bite I asked "Do you want it?" I handed it over to her, she didn't say anything a snatched it from my hands. "Thanks Derrick." She thanked. I shrugged to show her I didn't care about eating it myself.

While we watched T.V, we lost track of time. I finally asked "What time is it?" Kelly took out her phone, the thing she doesn't go ANYWHERE without. "Almost 5:30. Why?" Kelly asked. "Remember, dinner." I said, reminding her of Francine. "Oh right. I guess I'll get ready and dress more than what I'm wearing now." Kelly said. She went to the bedroom and changed. She came out wearing a tight band shirt and black skinny jeans. When I went into the bedroom I just grabbed a random shirt from my bag. It ended up being my "Beats, bacon, bitches." shirt. When we both were ready, we walked over to the RV we were invited to.

I knocked on the door of the RV. Not even a second later the door flew wide open, revealing a tall, scrawny man. I figured this was Hugh, Francine's husband. He wore a floral, button-up shirt and jean shorts. He gave us the friendliest smile a man could put on his face.

"Hi you must be Derrick and Kelly. Please come in." Hugh insisted. When we walked in, Francine came from the back of the RV. She wore a very tight shirt (most likely to show off her boobs) and a skirt that was like 6 inches above her knees. Francine leaned on the doorway where she was coming from and had her arm risen, touching the ceiling with the help of her heels. "Hi Derrick, had any fun today?" She greeted with a low voice. She brushed away some blonde hair from her face.

Kelly pulled me closer to her. "We went to the beach today. Not really much fun but, its whatever." I answered while putting my arm around Kelly. We could tell the Francine was flirting with me. "Come sit down, dinner will be ready soon." Francine said while going to the grill outside to grill steak.

Kelly and I sat down at the table and Hugh sat in front of us. I noticed a pen that sat near Hugh. "So, how did you meet this lovely lady of yours?" Hugh asked while drinking a beer. I hesitated at first. "She was a waitress at a diner and I asked her out on a date." I lied. Kelly looked at me with a look of confusion. I didn't want him to know that we were mutants because I didn't know if he was against mutant rights or not so I decided to lie.

"I actually never heard of someone meeting someone else like that even though it sounds cliché." Hugh commented. Hugh took another gulp of his beer before Francine came back in the RV. "Dinner will be ready soon. Give it about ten more minutes." Francine informed us then went back outside.

"Want one?" Hugh asked, lifting his beer to show what he is talking about. I shook my head from side-to-side. "No thanks, I'm still nineteen." I denied him politely. "Well, more for me." Hugh said. He didn't bother to ask Kelly. He probably assumed she was the same age.

Kelly grabbed my hand under the table with a tight grip. I glanced at her, wondering why her grip was so tight. "Excuse me; I need to go to the bathroom." Hugh excused himself and stood up then walked to the bathroom. Kelly's grip tightened again. "What's going on Kelly?" I asked. Kelly sighed. "I don't know. I just don't feel very safe. I feel like they are going to pull something." Kelly admitted. I put my arm around her shoulders "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Besides, if they tried to pull anything, I'd kill them." I said, giving her my famous smirk. She smiled and scooted closer to me.

Hugh got out of the bathroom around the same time Francine came back inside with a plate of steaks and a bowl of mashed potatoes from the stove. "I hope you guys are hungry!" The Boston woman said putting down the plate and bowl on the table. "Wow Francine, this looks fantastic!" I complimented. Everyone took a piece of steak and some random amount of mashed potatoes. "Why thank you Derrick. I mean I'm not a five star chef or anything but, I know a thing or two." Francine said. "At least you don't have to taste her cooking every day." Hugh joked. Francine glared at him then stabbed the steak in front of her. I didn't want to laugh because Francine gave a mean glare.

During dinner, we all conversed about what we used to do as kids, sports (well me and Hugh talked about that. Kelly and Francine talked about makeup.), favorite things, and other unimportant things. After, Hugh and Francine kept asking about our relationship. The questions were becoming a little personal.

"So guys, have you two had the fun time in the bedroom with the lights off yet?" Hugh said, drinking the rest of his fourth beer. I hesitated for the longest time. "Hugh! That's not something you need or should know!" Francine shouted and slapped Hugh's chest. "Okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated his apologies. The entire time Kelly had her eyes wide open in the awkwardness. I just continued eating.

Francine changed the subject when she saw the both of us looking around awkwardly. "Let me take your plates." Francine said when she saw we were done with our dinner. "Thanks. This dinner was magnificent Francine." I complimented again. Francine blushed. Kelly glared at me for complimenting her. Kelly grabbed my hand again really tight. I inhaled with my teeth together because she made my hand hurt. I shot her a look.

I saw the same pen on the table rolling off because of Francine's hand. "Oops." Francine said. She stood up and bent down with her butt in my direction, revealing her white panties. I tried anything to look away. Hugh seemed like he didn't notice. When Francine stood back up, she said "I'm so clumsy sometimes." She commented. It seemed to tick Kelly off.

"Okay well thanks for dinner but, we got to go. We had a lot of things planned tonight." Kelly said to the strange couple. Kelly stood up and grabbed me by the wrist then walked towards the door. "Do you guys want any left overs?" Francine asked. "No thank you goodbye!" Kelly said while hurrying out the door. I couldn't say anything because Kelly would shush me.

When we finally got back into our camper Kelly turned to me. "Did you see her?! She flirted with you the entire time we were there!" Kelly shouted while flailing her arms around. I kind of laughed. "What so funny Derrick?" She asked with an angry tone. She had her hands on her hips and leaned over towards me. "You act like Francine has a chance with me and that I'm attracted to her." I said to her. Kelly's eyes widen. She took her hands off her hips and stood straight. "What?" She was obviously confused. "You act like I don't make it obvious that I'm attracted to you more than anyone else." I said, giving my smirk that seems to always be on my face when Kelly is around.

She was stunned. "Come on, it's getting late, how about we go sleep in the bed and not the couch." I said. Kelly agreed so I put my arm around her shoulders. We went in the bedroom and changed into pajamas. We lied in the bed and fell asleep.

A plate shattered in the middle of the night. I slowly woke up from the noise. I rubbed my eyes. I didn't see Kelly next to me. "Kelly?" I asked the darkness that filled the camper. There were muffled sounds coming from the other side of the camper. It sounded like someone trying to talk but, there is something covering their mouth. I became worried. "Kelly?" I said her name again. I got out of the bed and went to the living room of the camper.

"DERRICK!" Kelly screamed. The sound came from outside. I ran outside. I saw Kelly being dragged away in the woods. "Kelly!" I shouted her name back. I didn't hear another scream from her. I didn't stop running. I felt the rage coming. I ran aimlessly in the woods, just hoping I will see her. I had to stop to take a breath.

I felt a tear trying to escape my eye. I squinted really hard to not let them show. I started to run again. "I will find you Kelly! I won't stop till I do!" I shouted into the darkness. I just hoped I would hear an answer. I never did.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait! Writers block hits pretty hard plus school is kicking my ass. Enjoy and thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts!

Chapter 6:

I don't understand. Why would someone take Kelly? She has never done anything wrong. Or so I thought.

I've been walking aimlessly through these retched woods for two days. I hadn't had anything to eat or drink. My stomach hurts so much. It feels like someone has stabbed me numerous times. I smell like I never took a shower in my life. My feet bled from constant stabs from the sticks and leaves on the ground. I began to lose hope in finding Kelly.

I would scream her name in hopes to hear at least something besides animals and wind whispering into my ears. I'd hear Kelly's voice in my head to keep myself sane. Kelly being taken away from me only made my love grow stronger. I kept telling myself that I'll find her, no matter what. I don't always believe myself though.

The day was coming to an end. I needed sleep. I thought about just lying on the ground and just fall asleep. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I stopped walking and sat on a rock that stuck out of the ground diagonally. I started to breath heavily. I have no energy to do anything besides sleep.

"I'm going to die here." I told myself, shedding a few tears. I thought about how I wasn't going to see anyone I loved again. For all I know Kelly could be dead. I started to think about the person who took Kelly. I wanted to slit their throat. I wanted the person to suffer when I rip out their trachea. The thoughts of killing the person satisfied me. I laughed at the pain it would cause them. I knew what was happening. My power was coming into play here.

"I'll fucking kill you!" I screamed into the pink sky. A flock of birds flew away from the trees. When I stood up from the rock I saw buck in the distance. "Food." I whispered. I smiled, revealing my hungry teeth that wanted to sink into something. I walked closer to it. The walk quickly turned into a run. I ran after it. When I was about a couple yards away from it, it ran for its life. I ran faster than it did though.

I tackled it to the ground. I snapped the buck's neck by grabbing the antlers and stomping on the neck. The lifeless body sat there. Not a second later I tried to sink my teeth into it but, the hide was too thick for my teeth to puncture through. I grabbed a nearby rock and tried stabbing it. It did the trick.

I took out the guts that aren't good to eat. I took out the liver, kidneys, heart, spleen, and the lungs, the safe things to eat from any animal. I remembered that from my bio class. I now needed something to make fire now.

I realized that I was calmed now. I didn't want to kill everything on sight. I smiled is satisfaction.

All I needed was a fire now. I looked around for anything useful. I gathered up some dried leaves and dried sticks. I tried to get things that are flammable. After I got a little pile for fire, I looked for anything that'll start a fire.

When I gave up looking something, I was blinded by a reflection from the sun. I looked at where the source was. There was a shard of glass on the ground. I grabbed it, and then got the best idea. The sun was still going down. I put the shard between the sun and my fire pile. I tried to use the shard like a magnifying glass and make the pile burn.

In no time, there was a spark! The leaves didn't burn much but, I started to blow air so it'll keep going, after the fire burned excellently. I put two sticks on the sides of the fire. I poke a stick through the organs and rested the stick over the fire. After five minutes of cooking the organs, I ate like a savaged beast.

I finished under 3 minutes, or what seemed like 3 minutes. I thanked God (I'm not a very religious type so it was a big deal for me.) for giving me the chance to eat and gather strength. I walked back to the rock and lied down on it. I decided to continue my search for Kelly when I wake to gather more energy.

I thought about how Kelly would steal a kiss from me every now and then and wished she would do that now. "I miss you Kelly." I whispered to myself, about to fall asleep. My last thoughts before falling asleep were how Kelly was my first friend who accepted me for me and didn't look at me differently when I got out of control with my powers. While I thought about the girl that was taken from me, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The morning sun stung my eyes. I squinted and put my hand in front of my face, blocking the sun. I sat up from the slanted rock, soon after I stood up. I felt good. I had a lot of energy for a good search. I started to walk in any direction. I didn't care if it was the right one I just knew I would find her, any direction I took.

I walked in my now ripped pajama bottoms and my "New York sucks" t-shirt. I looked around. I just now realized how beautiful the landscape was. The trees, the nice subtle hills, and the wildlife were just beautiful. My surroundings took my mind off Kelly for the time being. Then I thought of how Kelly would have loved the sight.

I just stopped thinking about it. It made me feel like someone ripped out my heart and stabbed it repeatedly. Even though it depressed me, I thought about how Kelly and I would act around each other when we first started dating. We were s awkward, more awkward than we first met. I remembered the sunglasses she would wear to protect people from her powers. She would always take off her glasses when she fell asleep.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt how dry my tongue was and how my desire for water grew. "God I'm so thirsty." I complained, needing water. My walk slowed into just dragging my feet across the ground. My thoughts were just on water instead of Kelly.

My thirst subsided when I saw something extremely peculiar. When I glanced at the ground, the large footprint made itself distinguished in the earth. I knelt down to get a closer look. By the pattern of the print, you can tell it was large boot on a large man. Only a man wore a size twelve.

"This couldn't have to do with Kelly can it?" I thought to myself. I was caught off guard when a droplet of water hit my shoulder. I glanced at the clouds, seeing the darkness take over the sky. "Great." I said, noticing the storm about to hit my location.

I looked back at the print, studying every detail it contained. "What the hell is that?" I dipped my finger in a mysterious liquid that was in the ground. I put my hand close to my face, rubbing my two fingers together; trying to make sure it was what I thought it was it was.

"Whose blood is this?" I asked myself. I wondered if it was Kelly's. I knew what Kelly's blood was like. It always smelled like a mix of cinnamon and something else that I couldn't explain. I wondered why her blood's sent was the way it is. I sniffed the blood that was on my hand. The cinnamon smell hit my nose like strong nail polish.

"Oh no, no it can't be." I said, overwhelmed with the thought of Kelly being hurt or even dead. The thoughts angered me. The rain drops hitting me more frequently disrupted me from getting angrier. When I looked up in the sky, a rain drop hit the tip of my nose.

I stood up, still looking at the sky. I walked ahead, following the direction the footprint was heading. I had to make the choice whether to keep walking during the storm or take shelter. No shelter meant I'm going to keep walking through the storm.

As the strong winds threatened me, I walked through the forest, following the ongoing footprints with little hints of blood. I was soaking wet in five minutes through the storm. Thunder clapped, scaring the hell out of me, while making me jump a little. Water dripped down my face, coming from the tips of my hair. I wiped my face, trying to dry it off even though my sleeve was wet.

The rain made the footprints more visible, as the dirt turned into mud. The drops of blood became bigger by every step. I began to wonder why there was blood, and why it was Kelly's. All I could think of is that they hurt Kelly and they are taking her somewhere.

As my thoughts grew darker, thunder roared and lighting struck. My fear grew into dangerous levels. I never liked thunder storms. Mostly because my mother left me in the park one day and it started to storm when I was seven. That was when my mother was still in her twenties and drank almost all the time.

I started to feel a little stiff so I stretched my arms and my back. The rain started to come down harder. My body felt frozen. My feet ached from walking and constantly being stabbed by sharp leaves. Blood blanketed my feet. I had to stop walking, even if the storm got worse. I needed to recover from no food and water. Rest was my best option.

I dropped to my knees. Feeling like I was going to die at that moment, I fell to the ground, hungry, thirsty, and sorrowful. I gazed into the sky, imagining what would happen if this never happened. If Kelly was never taken, if I never had to run into the forest, if I didn't have to worry about surviving, my life would be great. Kelly was all I needed in life. Kelly was the last thought I had before dropping to the ground and closed my eyes.

My vision was blurry when I awoke. I pulled myself from the ground, wiping the smeared mud on my face and arms. My pajama bottoms were stained. The rain has stopped and the clouds were out of sight. My thirst twisted my head around, making me only think of water and how much I needed it. I grazed my teeth with my tongue. I imagined how good it will feel just, to feel the first drop of water hit my dry throat.

As the thoughts in my head twisted and turned into all directions, a roar broke the silence behind me. It was a large animal like roar. The type that makes your stomach churn and your spine stiff from the fear that rattled your bones. I turned around, slowly and carefully. My breath staggered as I exhaled. When I was completely turned around, my heart sank with pure, undeniable fear. I felt my chin slightly quiver.

There stood a fat, fearless, terrifying black bear. I saw saliva dripped down from its mouth onto the mud. It stood on four legs, eyeballing me like a giant piece of steak and to it, I was. Its bare teeth glistened in the morning sun. I froze; I didn't know what to do in a situation like this. It gave a slight growl. I started to back away, only moving centimeters at a time. It roared again, as if it was yelling at me for moving without an excuse.

It took a step forward, revealing the scar embedded across its eye. "If I'm going to die," I thought. "It won't be like this." I ran. I ran as fast as I ever did before. I dodged fallen trees, large rocks, and just regular trees. I didn't even bother looking behind me to see how close the bear is.

When I needed to take a breath, I crouched down, putting my hands on my knees. I took a glance behind me. I saw a black blur heading towards me. A wave of fear swept over me. I ran again but, I knew I wasn't going to get far. I glanced behind me again; the blur came closer as I tried to get farther. It started to move faster than me.

I felt the sweat drip off my face. The type of sweat you get when you're really nervous about something, not just because all the running. Then it hit me, my powers kick in when I'm threatened, so why hasn't it kicked in yet? "Maybe, I need to be close to death type of threatened." I thought to myself. It made a little sense.

I stopped running. When I turned around, I glared at the blur getting closer. It stopped right in front of me, transferring to its hind legs. It roared, getting saliva on my face. I had my head bowed, looking at the ground. "If you want to kill me, it's not going to be easy." It paused as if it was waiting for me to speak.

A brush of anger swept over me. I felt like I turned into someone else, something else. That was the last thing I remember of that moment.


End file.
